Synfully Open
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: What if Logan and Rogue found a powerful mutant on thier vacation.  A mutant so powerful that it could potentially defeat Jean if she only had the right training.  Rogue met her before, She beat Logan at a cage match, and she finds a new life.
1. Cage Match

A cold, snowy day in Alberta was not a rare thing. In fact it was rather normal for a winter's day in Alberta and no one cared a bit. Something was rather different about that day though. Most people never went to see Alberta in their whole lives. Logan and Rogue however were not most people. They loved Alberta. They went to where they Logan had first met Rogue and was introduced to the X-men. They came up every break since Liberty Island incident as a father/daughter bonding type of thing. It was kinda twisted but it was what they were. This time was rather different, though. It was not a normal day. It was still cold and still snowy in Alberta but they would not forget this day though.

They traveled over the course fo a day and stopped at the place that they first met. The Cage Match. Everytime they came down he would make an appearance. The came and the results were always the same. The system was worked out between Logan and Rogue. He could fight but they would not take the money. The money would return to the bar and would be used to make it better if he won, if he lost it went to the other person who came in got the money. That was never the case until this time.

Logan went and set up the cage match. The thing that Rogue had glimpsed him doing the first time she had ever seen him doing. It was special to both of them. It was funny that she even let him doing it. He thought she would have been opposed to the idea of him fighting like that but it was the first thing that she had seen him doing. She just watched even though she did not like it very much, she approved of him doing it because she could never forget how he did it when she first saw him.

The routine was the same. The guy who organized it made everyone pay for a ticket at regular price when they were in town. The money went into the prize money because his fights always made big bucks for them, every time there was some rookie trying to prove themselve in the ring who was always looking for a buck or two at the time.

"So who we got tonight?" Logan asked. He always called in a few nights before so that they could pick a contestant and he came in the day. He always wanted to know what kind of opponent he was up against. People, as they were, normal they called it did not understand what they were dealing with when it came to him. He wanted to understand them though. It was strange but he cared wheter he broke their bones or not. Maybe it was because of Rogue. He never cared before he met her. He was the best influence in his life.

"Very young girl, about the age of the girl you always have with you every time you come down here. The height of her approximately too. She's fairly scrawny. She travels with a gang. An obvious leader of them, comes in with about six at any given time. She should be easy but you should be nice. Never quite seen anything like her. When I say be nice, I don't mean invite her for tea but don't go too hard on this one." He replied as he got the place ready.

He never went hard on anyone. "Do I ever go hard on anyone?" Logan asked him. It was a simple question to which the answer was no.

"True, this one, keep it in mind okay?" He asked as he opened the door to the cage match which his opponent was already in. It was kinda creepy but it was on her request that she had been let in. Something about getting a feel for the environment that she was going to be in. It wasn't an odd request but it wasn't one that came up very often. She had slept in the cage something special for her.

"In this corner we have the undefeated champion of the Cage Match ring...Wolverine. And in this corner we have a rookie in the ring who goes by the name of Syn. Give a round of applause to both contestants and wish Syn the best of luck in the cage." They did as requested and gave them a round of applause. Logan always went under the name Wolverine. He looked at the girl for the first time. The dark brown hair reminded him of Rogue but her appearance was darker. Something that Logan got. She didn't really look special to him in her red tanktop with S-Y-N on it in black. She had blue jeans on and a cigarette in her mouth, but her amthyst eyes were beautiful.

Logan smirked at the thought of being in the ring with the girl. Her name was Syn but could she live up to the name? It was a hard name to live up to and he wondered about what made her choose it as her ring name. She was scrawny and hardly a challenge of anyone. "This should be easy." He said to himself, in a volume that only he could hear or so he thought.

_That's what you think. _Something invaded his mind. Now it was her time to smirk at him, leaving him dazed and confused. Syn was very special she was a mutant with three powers or triple blow as it was known to the mutant community. Her first was that she could learn any fighting style when it touched her. Her second was healing and her last was psionics.

He shook it off and started throwing punches but it was like she was in his head. When he had a move that he thought she couldn't stop, she had a counter punch to it. It was improabable and unthinkable. He started throwing blind punches and she still thwarted him. He also observed that she did not have a single scratch on her body. It was crazy. "Okay, so this is definetely a mutant." He whispered to himself. "That's your name kid? Syn?" He asked pointing to her shirt that said SYN.

She broke inside completely. Something in her told her she needed to fight vigourously. She did so, it wasn't something she normally did. He could tell that she didn't. Her movements though they were somewhat planned became more erratic. She seemed to find everything hostile and she stepped up her things a few notches and pinned Logan. "Don't ever call me a kid again, and yes my name is Syn."

She stepped out of the ring and took her prize money. "I believe this is mine since I won." She smiled and went to the bar. The barkeep had apparently set up a challenge with the girl that if she could win the match that she could have a free round of drinks on the house. She pointed at the barkeep. "I believe you owe my a couple of drinks as well." He hadn't actually thought she would win the fight. So he grumbled and groaned while he got her drinks.


	2. Realization

Authors Notes: Okay, thank you for the reviews guys I appreciate it. Umm on the request that I explain how Syn can sense fighting styles and learn them rapidly, She does have to be hit to learn the style but she has a photographic memory and as images flood her she has hypersensitive sight and hearing, so that she can recognize a move and counter it. I hope that helps some of you understand her a little better.

Okay next Chapter

Synfully Open: Realization

"Logan." Rogue had asked. He was the only one to ever win the cage match between them and him. It was kinda terrifying seeing someone with so much power that they could beat Logan. It was almost surreal as she saw the other deulist. It was her eyes that caught hers. They were the most beautiful shade of purple. She had the feeling she knew the other duelist.

"Who the hell is it? She's strong and she's smart. No one has ever been able to beat my tactical maneuvers. Ever." He asked with curiousity. The girl was a bombshell. She was nothing special but she was hot, strong, and smart even if she was about the age and height of his young almost daughter, Rogue.

She just looked at him. He was curious and was askign her the answer to something. it was one of the wierdest thing she had experienced. "I think I know the girl and I know Syn is not her real name. That is for sure."

"How do you know that?"

She came to a realization. She did know the girl. It was a long stand coming to her. "Because the way she looked at you, like you were a peice of meat. She's hiding something. it was in her eyes, it was clear. I know she'll correct me if I'm wrong but I believe her name is Anya Sophia Hunter. I would never forget her eyes."

"Anya, huh?" He thought about it. "Well, you may have given us the edge we needed. But she's stronger than anyone or anything I have ever met. I mean it was intense." He realized what he was going against. He wasn't just facing another mutant but he was facing a miniture version of himself. This was not good.

"Yeah, looked like it. I mean you can take down anyone. Especially in the ring. And then she came along and she was phenomenal. She didn't break a sweat at beating you. I mean she pinned you, something normal can't do. I mean it's like impossible."

"Yeah, thank you for making feel better about it." He said with sarcasm. "We're going to have to have a small chat with our new friend, Syn and see if we can get her to come with us to Chucks. I mean it's not the nicest place I've ever been but she has to know that there are others like her. I mean I think she's alone. That hurts her deeply right into the ridge of her heart. I know something down there is hurting and Charles may be the only to help heal that thing whatever it is that's hurting her. She seems so lonely even with the others."

"Why do you say that? I didn't see anything that proved anything of the sort. But then again I wasn't the one fighting her so I wouldn't know." She asked. It was strange. Anya was her idol, her living breathing godess when they had been in Mississippi. "She was the epitome of Beautiful in my mind. She was so popular and cool and she was one of my best friends. I hated leaving her there but I needed to leave."

"Yeah, she got an attitude change girl. Along with the fact that she apparently got some powers."

"I know."

"What's on your mind?"

"I wanted to be her and just thinking about now, I wouldn't give me up for anything in the world."

"Well she's a lot different in the ring. I saw her, the pure and raw emotion of her. I mean it blew me away, it was just mind blowingl. She's a definite mutant. With more powers than I have ever seen in a mutant. Heightened Senses, Reading minds, transferring thoughts and she can heal."

"Come with me, I have an idea." She said.

He was puzzled. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to go to the car. Just don't ask a lot of questions. I have a feeling she'll want to know where we are going."

"Okay." He told her. He just listended to her. He had no idea what she had in mind. But if she really knew the girl then he knew that he trusted her.

**Review replies:**

tanya2byour21- Thank you, and I will try to post fairly often. I hope you like the later chapters and I love this one. I think this is one of my most well written that I have written. Most people find my stuff kinda wierd but I thank you.

Certh- Yeah, I mean it was pretty rare but I wanted this mutant to be kind of the one who was the strongest mutant and I thought that that would make a difference. So I hope you like it but it will be fairly interesting seeing your reaction to all of it

Foxfire222- It actually was not meant to be in the toad section but it was supposed to be rogue. I hope you liked it. I hope you like the next chapters as much as you like the chapters before.


End file.
